


A Letter

by TiBun



Category: Marvel
Genre: Domestic, Jewish Bucky Barnes, Lovingly Teasing, M/M, One Shot, Sassy Avengers, WinterHawk Bingo, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: Mail arrives at the Avengers compound, and Bucky's surprised to find out he's received something.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 62
Collections: Winterhawk Bingo Round Two





	A Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, I only explore the possibilities.
> 
> Winterhawk Bingo: Jewish Bucky Barnes

“Mail call!” Tony said, walking in with a cardboard box filled with letters, “Fresh from FRIDAY’s safety scan, so we don’t have to worry about Hawkeye being poisoned again.”

“Uhg, do you really have to bring that up every single time you go grab the mail?” Clint pouted, folding his arms over his chest.

“Yes.” Tony smirked.

“I’m not the only person here that has been sent a murder attempt through the mail! Steve was sent a bomb once!”

“Sure, but Steve realized something was off about his package. You dug right into yours.” Natasha said, walking past him and reaching up to ruffle his hair.

“Steve could probably hear the ticking or something. How was I supposed to know?”

“You’re a highly trained spy.” Sam stated.

“Gee, what great friends you all are.”

“We tease because we care.” Natasha said, “You really did give us a good scare that time.”

Clint stuck his tongue out at the gathering group of Avengers before joining them, reaching out to take some letters from Tony that had his name on them.

Bucky sighed, turning his attention back to the TV. He wasn’t really invested in the show Steve had chosen, but it was nearly over and he’d be able to choose the next show to watch, and he intended to take full advantage of the opportunity.

“Barnes, aren’t you going to join the family for mail time?” Tony asked.

“What’s the point? It’s not like I ever get anything, and it’s not exactly fun to watch the rest of you opening envelopes.”

“No? Then am I imagining this letter addressed to one James Barnes?” Tony waved a letter in the air at Bucky.

The man blinked dumbly at it before getting up and approaching Tony like a cat that didn’t trust the hand feeding him.

“What, you don’t know how to open a letter? Didn’t you ever get one of these things back in the war?” Tony wiggled the letter.

“Of course I did!” Bucky huffed, “But I haven’t gotten one since.”

Bucky really didn’t mind that he never got fan mail. He was on the Avengers team, but he stayed unseen by the public. He didn’t want that attention on him. He just wanted to help make the world a safer place and go back home to his cat and his boyfriend--when his boyfriend wasn’t still outside playing hero, of course.

And Bucky was good at keeping away from public awareness. He mostly stuck to missions that the public never knew about until maybe after it was all done. And if he did go out on an emergency call, it was only when the others really needed the help, and Tony had his AI scrub any footage of the Winter Soldier from any videos or pictures that started to circulate. There was no reason he should have received fanmail.

“Then you should know that modern mail has not evolved to have teeth that bite.” Tony teased.

“Anyone ever tell you that you’re annoying?” Bucky asked, grabbing the letter.

“FRIDAY reminds me every evening when she thinks I’ve stayed up too long. Pepper reminds me every other day when she updates me on stuff about my company, and Winghead reminds me every morning I happen to be using him as a body pillow and he wants to go for his way-too-early morning run.” Tony grins. “I’m pretty sure it’s what makes me so lovable.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and moved to sit down next to Clint with his letter, looking at the slightly shaky handwriting on the front.

“You okay there?” Clint asked, nudging him gently with his elbow.

“Confused as to who would even know to write to me…” Bucky muttered.

“Maybe it’s not from a random stranger, Buck.” Steve suggested, “You do know some people who don’t live here. Maybe one of them decided you’d appreciate a letter over a text message for once? Like that girl who reads poetry at that little bookshop-slash-café you like to go to that you talk to sometimes. What’s her name again? Amanda?”

Bucky gave his best friend an unimpressed look, “It’s amazing that Captain America himself can’t remember when a young lady’s name is America.”

Steve flushed, “I’m old?” he tried.

Bucky snorted, “Yeah, so am I, punk. That ain't an excuse.” 

“She’s dating Katie-Kate now. They’re adorable.” Clint said casually. “America dropped by the youth center to pick up Kate the other day when I was there teaching some archery.”

Bucky smiled, “Yeah, she mentioned that Kate had finally asked her out.Those girls danced around each other longer than we danced, and that’s saying something.”

Clint shrugged, “Sometimes true love takes time to embrace.”

“Oh so this is true love now?”

“Of course it is! Why else do you think I let you chuck your stinky socks at me?”

“Those are _your_ stinky socks which you leave all over the floor instead of tossing in the hamper like a civilized human.”

“See? True love.”

Bucky gave a fond roll of his eyes as he opened his letter and pulled out it’s contents.

The room was silent, all eyes on Bucky as he unfolded the paper. He glanced up with a scowl.

“Do you mind?” Bucky glared until everyone went back to their own mail, allowing him to read over his letter in peace.

“So..?” Bucky heard Clint asked, leaning against his shoulder.

Bucky glanced up at him, “It’s...it’s from Alice. My youngest sister. She’s inviting me to her grandson’s bar mitzvah…”

“Little Alice?” Steve asked.

Nodding, Bucky looked back down at the letter, “I didn’t know she knew I was...still around…”

“You never reached out to her and anyone else in your family that might be around still?” Sam asked.

“Of course not! They lived their lives thinking I was dead. They don’t need to know the truth.”

“Sounds like your sister wants to reconnect, anyway. You going?” Tony asked.

“Why didn’t you tell us you were Jewish?” Clint asked. “At least, I think that a bar mitzvah is a Jewish thing?”

“It is, and I am, but does it really matter?” Bucky asked.

“Of course it matters! We totally would have included Hanukkah during the holiday celebrations last year! Steve, why didn’t you say anything?” Clint exclaimed.

Steve shrugged, “Wasn’t sure if Bucky wanted to. I was letting him make that choice. He’d always join Ma and I in our Christmas celebrations as well as Hanukkah with his family.

“Well, if you want to share some of your family traditions with us next holiday season, just let us know.” Tony said, “We’re all-inclusive, you know.”

Bucky shrugged, “I’ll think about it.” he glanced back at the letter from his sister.

“You want to go see your sister’s family?” Clint asked, giving his knee a comforting squeeze.

Bucky took a deep breath before nodding, “Well, I’ve already met your brother. Maybe it’s time for you to meet my remaining family as well. That is, if you want to come with me?

Clint smiled, “I’d love to, Bucky.”

Bucky smiled and kissed his cheek before glancing at Steve, “You can come too, punk. You were practically her other big brother, after all.”

Steve smiled, “Sure thing, Buck. We’ll go see your baby sister and her family.”

* * *

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
